


The Sorrow of the Elves

by gardnerhill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sorrow of the Elves is that the things they love must die." - Arafel's Lament (by Heather Alexander)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrow of the Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



He had been the embodiment of his people’s greeting; he had indeed lived a long life, and had done well in all his chosen fields. These days he marked time at the Science Academy; here, unlike the chilly starship, the temperature was always right. Jim had groused at first, but his husband eventually learned to appreciate the heat. Nearly a century, now, Jim had been dead – revered as a long-gone elder statesman by his fellow mayfly Humans…

The healer’s level voice brought him back. “It is inoperable. A year, at most.”

Spock barely kept himself from kissing the woman’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Hobbit birthday gift for someone almost exactly one year ago. Rest in peace, Leonard Nimoy, and thank you. _Baruch dayan emet._


End file.
